vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiiragi Seijuurou
|-|Base= |-|Harirankyu= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Hiragi Seijuurou, "Seiji", Harirankyu, “Concept of Disease” (due to the countless diseases riddling his entire body and how deadly they are, he has been called of this as such) Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human, One of the Six Forces, Tatari (As Harirankyu) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Technique Mimicry (replicated the fighting skills of Ayakashi, who is a master of Chinese martial arts with 8,000 years of experience), Enhanced Senses, Matter Creation, Manipulation, and Destruction, Self-Resurrection (Was capable of ressurecting himself from the dead from his diseases through sheer willpower before receiving Kantan), Flight/Levitation, Barrier Creation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate so long as his will and soul are intact), Disease Manipulation, Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Explosion Manipulation (Able to create powerful space rupturing blasts at any spot he wants), Pocket Dimension Creation, Non-Corporeal (Technically immune to conventional damage as he is nothing more than a dream), Can virtually annihilate anything (be it physical things, abilities, space, spirit, concepts, etc.), Weather Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Able to warp space and emerge from it. Can also destroy it with his “magic”), Can induce feelings of anxiety and fear with his presence, Existence Erasure (Can infuse his punches with the Cancel Dream, allowing him to erase anything he hits), possesses utterly immense willpower (Continues to live despite having his body being littered with countless deadly diseases and other negative factors. His spirit is said to transcend reality, common sense, and logic, and is so powerful that Amakasu, whose own will overcomes that of Alaya which, on top of being the source of all of existence and is the combined consciousness of all humans across all universes, past, present, and future, cannot break his spirit no matter what), Can deal mental, spiritual, and conceptual damage, Resistance to Mental (Able to resist Yurika’s ability which allows her to passively rewrite minds over several kilometers with his willpower; even after the former was boosted with the blood of a Rosei), Spiritual (Kuubou’s miasma, which can damage the mind and soul and rot anything in contact, did not affect Seijuurou at all. He is also unfazed when walking around Shinno, a being of pure malice who can corrupt souls, with no ill effects to his being), Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual Attacks. With Reverse Cross he can: absorb human beings, recreate beings he’s absorbed (ex. His wife) as dolls that are immortal and heal even if they were ripped to pieces, steal anything from his opponents (i.e a physical body or body part, memories, feelings, experience, sense of crisis, abilities, soul, concepts, etc.) and swap them with diseases in his body in return. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Superior physically to the likes of Dan Karuma and can even fight head on against Keira). Can bypass durability in a number of ways. Speed: Supersonic+ (Can boost his speed past the sound barrier with Kanten boosts, is able to evade many attacks from his son who is able to react to and dodge machine gun fire) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily lift up and toss Yoshiya with Kantan boosts, exact limit unknown) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level physically and with barriers (His barriers can block his son's attacks who could harm and even destroy parts of Keira's body); regeneration, resurrection, and the nature of his existence makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Constantly endures having every disease in his body, which is so painful that an ordinary man would die in one second from shock) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Hiiragi is an incredibly talented and intelligent man, having mastered as many as twenty-five languages by the age of 16. This is partly due to the hundreds of thousands of human beings he absorbed. He has fully assimilated their collective experience and intelligence, allowing him to fully utilize every Kantan to their maximum potential and becoming a master of all Kantan abilities. Hiiragi is also connected to a phenomenon known as “Essence of Experience”. Along with his own intellect, this connection allowed him to memorize and replicate all of Ayakashi’s (a master martial artist with 8000 years of experience) attacks perfectly with a glance. His experience in martial arts also allows him to switch through different styles while fighting to hinder his enemies' movements and read them to dodge or blocking incoming attacks. He was also the one who completed the Kantan Dream ability of Mononobe Kousen, pulling the powers of Gods from the universal unconsciousness of Alaya. He is also proficient in the use of psychological warfare, frequently taunting his opponents to make them feel disdain at him in order to activate his Kyudan. Weaknesses: Those who see him as an equal (Amakasu Masahiko), “love him fully” (Shinno Akikage) or cannot distinguish between emotions (Nakiri Kuubou) can be immune to his Reverse Cross ability. His diseases are incurable and his body constantly produces new ones no matter how many of them he takes outs of his being (Though this works favorably against his enemies in battle). Despite his skill and potency with Kantan abilities, he doesn’t use all of them very often and tends to restrict himself to only a few of them. Feats: *Has lived for many years having countless diseases, ranging from brain tumors to stage four cancer, destroying his body and even when he died from them he came back to life through sheer willpower prior to meeting Amakasu, who later gave him a more robust body to move around better in. **To note of how it was prior to his meeting with Amakasu, the diseases wrecking his entire body from the inside has caused it to to rot, his brain to melt, maggots making nests in his very own veins, his respiratory system failing to the point of making him not breath at all, his heart pumping blood at a rate that could make it pop like a balloon at any time, all of his bones being cracked and broken, and his muscles having become non-existent. *Traded blows with Ayakashi, a martial arts master with 8000 years worth of fighting experience, with nothing more than a strength increase while also learning every one of his moves with just a glance. **Said being is capable of breaking through his barriers, which are able to tank blows from Yoshiya who has been able to harm and even destroy parts of Keira's body. *Doesn't react in the slightest when being exposed to Kuubou's miasma, which can rot anything it comes into contact with as well as the mind and soul. Also casually walks around with Shinno, whose presence can induce feelings of despair and disdain to those around him as well as corrupting souls. *Defeated all of Senshinkan with one use of his Kyudan by giving them just one disease from his own body to each and everyone of them. **The effects of the members having suffered to them range from: Narutaki's blood vessels bursting, Ayumi suffering from constant vomiting and convulsions, Sera gaining bloodshed eyes and horrible headaches along with a brain tumor, Harumitsu having livid spots all over his body, Yoshiya with a bleeding retina, several missing internal organs along the remaining ones receiving ones having stage four cancer and an expanding stomach, etc. *Casually defeated Dan Karuma and Keira with ease using his Kyudan's ability to absorb them. *Resisted Yurika's Hadan, which can passively rewrite minds of other people from several kilometers away without the affected knowing, even while it was boosted by the blood of a Rosei (Rosei being those known for their immense willpower and control over all of Alaya). *Kept living on even after his body went into ruin from over-healing by Akira's Kyudan, which was potent enough to cure Seijuurou of all of his diseases (something that couldn't be done even with the use of medicine, magic, and reality warping). *His willpower is so powerful that even Amakasu, a Rosei whose willpower alone can overpower the entirety of Alaya (the source of existence across all humanity and parallel universes, past, present, and future), cannot break his spirit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shōshi Shibaku・Harirankyū Sakasa Haritsuke: Hiiragi Seijuurou's signature and most powerful ability. This power allows him to virtually steal anything from his opponents (be it a physical body or body part, memories, feelings, experience, sense of crisis, abilities (which he can use), souls, even something innate like the quality to become Rosei) while giving them in return diseases which pollute his own body (countless diseases that contaminate his body, ranging from brain tumors, last-stage leukemia, stage-four cancer, and other debilitating illnesses). These diseases can also corrupt the minds of their victims due to containing Hiiragi’s own madness and despair from living with these diseases in his body, in addition to affecting and destroying the soul and are so potent that it can even corrode the physical world. All of these are also dreams themselves, meaning they can harm the opponent but they themselves can't block or defend against them if they don’t have the ability to interact with the abstract. This ability has two conditions that must be met in order for it to be active, which are that: #Seijuurou must feel envy toward his opponent(s): which is constantly fulfilled due to Hiiragi’s constant jealousy towards everyone and everything for his predicament, being envious of their healthy bodies, their skills, or other traits. #His opponent(s) must harbor negative feelings for him. The moment one feels any hostility, anger, fear, or other negative emotion, Harirankyu will activate. As long as this condition is achieved, then distance and number of subjects around become irrelevant and unlimited (it also becomes more powerful if more people are present). However, the true root of this ability is what makes this ability fearsome. It is not just negative feelings, but any emotion Hiiragi interprets as such, whether it is someone loving him, pitying him, helping him or simply directing one’s awareness towards him will activate this ability. Even hiding one's feelings won’t work, as Harirankyu cannot be fooled by this tactic as Jingishou, assassins of Dan Karuma who had their feelings sealed, were still instantly absorbed by him. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kazuradrop (Fate/Extra CCC: Foxtail) Kazuradrop's Page (7-A Key for Kazuradrop. Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Six Great Forces Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Geniuses Category:Sociopaths Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fear Users Category:Weather Users Category:Disease Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 7